Kissing You
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "Pride can stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall. But watching stars without you, my soul cried." Jibbs, pre-series, one-shot song-fic with song by Des'ree.


A/N: This is a re-post; I fixed the grammatical errors, and I went through and re-read it, and I just love it too much to not put it up again. The song is 'Kissing You', by Des'ree, and it's the love theme for the Romeo and Juliet movie with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes (Evelyn- GOATS!).

This takes place after Paris (after Jenny and Gibbs have returned but before Stephanie), and obviously still pre-show. Angsty-ish/fluffy-ish Jibbs :)

Happy Labor Day to everyone that celebrates it- I hope your weather is better than mine. It's rainy and cold outside here. Blah.

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by DPB and the song is owned by Des'ree.

* * *

><p><em>Pride can stand a thousand trials<em>

_The strong will never fall_

She was gone.

It had been two months, but he still hadn't gotten over it. His heart still throbbed at the sight of a woman with red hair or green eyes; he winced whenever he heard the click-clack of high heeled shoes, and the scent of flowery perfume made his head fill with too many memories to comprehend.

_You should have gone after her._

He could hear Shannon's voice in his ear, telling him he'd let something really special slip away. He could hear his late wife reprimanding him; telling him that he was letting his pride get in the way of his heart.

And he knew it, too.

They said that the strong ones never failed, they never fell.

He proved that wrong.

Pushing himself out of the chair in his empty basement, he went upstairs, grabbing his car keys before leaving his house, slamming the door behind him.

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cries_

Jenny sat curled up in a chair on her back patio, a woolen blanket over her shoulders as she gazed up at the stars, a cup of coffee in her hand. She sniffled, wiping at the tears that lay in rivers down her cheeks.

She was only in DC for another week, then she was being transferred to Madrid. She'd worked in London for a few weeks before coming home to get her assignment and her things. Then she'd be gone.

She'd almost gone to see him. But then she figured he wouldn't want to see her. Why would he? She'd thrown everything they'd had away.

The stars were beautiful, but she'd seen better. She'd seen stars over the Eiffel Tower, over Big Ben, over a field in Serbia. With a man she'd fallen desperately in love with.

So now, she looked at the stars with tears in her eyes, because all she wanted was him again.

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oooh, oooh, the aching_

She startled when she heard a car door slam; it must be a neighbor. She ran her thumb along the rim of her coffee cup, the liquid turned cold in the evening chill. She sighed, curling more into her blanket.

She didn't hear him come in; she was too lost in her own thoughts. He slid the sliding-glass door open, stepping out onto her back patio. She looked so small, so fragile, wrapped up in the green woolen blanket she had. Her hair was longer, draped around her shoulders, her bangs reaching her eyelashes.

He was reminded once again of why he'd fallen in love with her, and why he'd missed her so much.

"Jenny," he whispered, his voice permeating the silence of the backyard. She turned, eyes widening in complete surprise as she took him in.

"Jethro?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "What…what are you doing here?"

"This," he said, going over to her and pulling her to her feet. Before either had time to think, his lips were on hers.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

She didn't pull away; she couldn't. It had been so long and she'd missed him so much. She let him wrap her into his arms as she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers twisting into his shirt.

She smelled the same, felt the same, tasted the same. God he'd missed her.

He twisted his fingers into her crimson curls, pulling her closer to him. He pulled away slowly, taking in her flushed expression, her wide, beautiful green eyes that were filled with confusion.

She looked incredibly beautiful.

He couldn't resist leaning forward to press another kiss to her ruby red lips, this one softer and gentler than before.

_Touch me deep, pure and true_

_Give to me forever_

"Why are you kissing me?" she asked, her voice soft as she gazed up at him, eyes wide with curiosity and confusion.

"Because I love you. It just took me a little while to figure it out," he responded with a quiet voice as he brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"But, Jethro, my letter…" she started, shame filling her face as she looked away.

"It hurt Jen, I won't lie," he said, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her face back up to look at him. "And I can't promise you forever Jen, you know that. But I can sure damn try."

"I don't care about forever anymore," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Jethro, I just want you."

"I can give you that, Jen. You already have most of me," he replied, his voice quiet as he cupped her cheeks, brushing away her tears with his thumb. She took a deep breath, finding it easier than she had in two months.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers again. She responded easily, her nose brushing his as she enjoyed his kiss.

They stood like that for what could have been hours; they were too wrapped up in each other. Eventually, the chilly air forced them inside, where Jenny poured coffee for both of them and then guided them into the living room.

They talked for a long time; they fixed some hurts and reaffirmed some promises, and enjoyed each other's company for the first time in too long.

"I've missed you Jenny," he whispered into her hair as the sun started to rise, filtering in through the curtains in her bedroom. She turned to him, touching his cheeks with her fingertips.

"I've missed you too Jethro," she whispered back, sighing quietly. "I've missed you so much."

_Where are you now_

As he lay in bed a few months later, he wondered where she was now.

She'd left for assignment in Madrid, and he was curious as to where she was. He'd let her go, because he didn't want to lose her again. It had been difficult, letting her go, but at least he knew she'd come back. And that she'd be thinking of him.

The case they'd just closed had been difficult; an entire family killed.

He could have used her comfort; all he wanted was to be able to wrap her in his arms and know that she was safe, with him.

He'd even do anything just to hear her voice.

_Where are you now_

As she walked around her small apartment in Spain, she wondered what he was doing at that exact moment.

She'd hated to leave; they'd just found each other again and she'd had to go to another country, on the other side of the world. But orders were orders, and he'd willingly let her go. Well, after making her promise to come back this time. Which she'd done eagerly; she wasn't leaving again.

But she had good news, and she was too excited to wait until it was morning in the States. So, grabbing her phone, she dialed her favorite number.

"Gibbs."

His voice sounded sleepy, and she picture how he must look; his sapphire eyes would be clouded with drowsiness, and he'd be scrubbing his hand down his face in an attempt to wake up. She wished she was there.

"Jethro, it's me," she said, and she could hear his smile.

"It's good to hear your voice Jenny," he said, and she smiled, just happy to be talking to him.

"I know it's early there, but I was too excited to wait," she said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm coming home."

There was a moment of silence as he took in what she was saying before he responded.

"Jen, that's great! When are you flying back?"

"In two days," she said, warmth filling her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. "I fly in at noon."

"I'll be there," he promised, and she smiled.

"I can't wait to see you."

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

Jenny looked through the crowds at the airport, trying to find the silver head she wanted. She stood on the tippy toes of her tennis shoes, cursing the fact she'd decided against her four inch heels.

Before she had time to blink, she was swept up into a strong embrace. She froze for only a second before realizing whose arms she was in, and then she relaxed, winding her arms around his neck and hugging herself to him. He held her close, his nose in her hair as he pressed kisses to her neck.

She pulled away, framing his face in her hands as she looked into his clear blue eyes. Eyes that she had missed desperately in the recent months. A moment later, her lips were on his, and she was in heaven.

She may have missed his eyes, but she'd missed his kiss more.

His kisses showed his love; a love she'd never throw away again.


End file.
